User talk:MewFan128
the --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) the master 15:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC)How does a talk work? Do you just chat and all that?--MewFan128 14:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, just edit and add a comment where you want to. Only, you don't need to sign your name twice... Just the three or four tildes ('~') is enough. If you're trying to make a custom signature, follow the tutorial here. Oh, and I'm meant to... Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style - I just asked how the talk works! Anyway, why does everyone write random stuff on talks?--MewFan128 19:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC)The MewFan128, the master--MewFan128 19:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :...And I told you how the talk works. And that would be because people are pretty random. Especially that one who went round a load of enemy talk pages saying how cute they all were... Thanks...-- the --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) the master 15:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) What articale should I improve? Any user write an article that needs improving below this message... I meant link to an article.-- the master --MewFan128 14:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) 01:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) How to kiil sections could use a little work in my opinion. Most of then are just saying "swarm it" in a fancy and long way. Oh, and people are random on Wikis because they are anonymous and don't have a reputation to risk.Ridly Roar! 15:55, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Signature The image in your signature is a thumbnail (due to the 'thumb' argument), which makes it float away from the rest of your sig on talk pages. If you could make it an inline image (remove 'thumb|' from the signature page), it would help things go a bit less crazy. Oh, seems you need to remove the 'left|' as well... Thanks for the tuorial.-- the master --MewFan128 22:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yawn, no one talks to me. Any questions that concern an ingame thing that isn't biological, ask me.-- the master --MewFan128 03:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Funny coincidence isn't it? I was coming to greet you seening as I've been busy all week and didn't have time to and I find out you've already noticed me. Also you should look at the talk page for grub dogs. I have a theory that I want you give some imput on. BTW F.E.A.R. Mews rock! Ridly Roar! 15:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks but can I ask how do you find people here? heh sorry forgot to add my name Killeryoshis You go to special pages and find local users. Click on it, then click on all users. Find a user. A good start is to find an adimin. Also sign with the 4th to last button that you see when editing something.-- the master --MewFan128 22:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I am the founder of the yellow wollywog glitch-- the master --MewFan128 16:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) are u on this all day just wondering no offence Rpwyb Yes.-- the master --MewFan128 03:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ok.just wondiring.Rpwybthis is rpwyb and im still not dead Video I love that song, too (I love Queen), and the video is awesome! ^_^-- the master --MewFan128 18:57, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Are you asking me how to make a userbox or if you can put my friend box in your page?